With the rapid development of the economy and the quick improvement of standard of living, great amounts of garbage have been generated daily at home and in the factories. People typically keep garbage in a garbage container, into which a garbage bag is placed to hold the garbage. In some applications when there is too much garbage in the garbage bag, the bag will be removed from the garbage container.
When a lot of garbage is placed into a garbage container for an extended period of time, mold or odor will grow due to the decomposition of the garbage. The mold and odor not only significantly affect human health but also pollute the environment.